Po's Accident Good?
by Tipoforever33
Summary: When Po and Tigress spar, things take a wrong turn. Po ends up taking care of a loopy Tigress and finds out something that wasn't meant to be shared. Viper and the rest of the five have a plan for those two. Po's accident good? Maybe for him.
1. Flashback story

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I'm happy it can be about my favorite movie/tv show. Unfortunately I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters... So. Just enjoy my story and review.**

*Valley of Peace hospital 12:00pm*

It happened just a few hours ago. Po, the dragon warrior was waiting in the waiting room in a hospital with Shifu and four of the Furious Five. What happened to the fifth you ask? Well she had a bit of an accident. Who is she you ask? Well she is Tigress. Po remembered what happened like it was mere seconds ago when it really was a few hours ago.

FLASHBACK

_*In the Training Hall 10:30am*_

_Po and Tigress were sparring and as always Tigress was beating the crap out of Po. But when Po was knocked down, Tigress walked away to finish it. while she was walking away Po got up and somehow he managed to get away unseen by Tigress. When Tigress turned around Po was gone. She scanned the area. Unfortunately for her Po was able to come up behind her, unnoticed and take her by surprise with a Palm Strike to the back. Accidentally he hit her too hard right into the wall. Po tried to wake her up but she wouldn't come to, so he brought her to the hospital along with the others._

END OF FLASHBACK

The doctor then came out of the room and invited them in Tigress' room. They all walked into the room and saw Tigress sleeping peacefully. "She'll be fine but she won't wake up for a few hours, she has a concussion." The doctor said "Thank you we can take care of it now." Shifu said. "Oh and by the way when she does wake up she'll be a bit groggy for a few hours because of the anesthesia." He said as he walked out the door. "Nice going Po." Mantis said. "Hey don't make him feel bad." Viper defended "Well he did almost kill her." Mantis said "I did NOT!" Po argued back "Enough!" Shifu said "Now Po this is your fault so when she does wake up you will be in charge of watching after her." He said. Po sighed "Okay..."

Master Shifu told the doctor that they would be going home and coming back to pick Tigress up in a few hours.


	2. Memory loss

*Two hours later in Tigress' hospital room 2:00*

Tigress was starting to wake up. Everything was blurry as she sat up, she couldn't make out what she was seeing. She was basically half asleep and started mumbling things to herself "Mmhmm, where am I?" She asked. Then her vision started clearing up all the figures she was seeing were her friends and master. "Hey Tigress. Are you okay?" Viper asked "Where am I?" Tigress said weakly. "Tigress you're in the hospital. Do you remember anything?" Shifu asked "Who are you?" Tigress asked tilting her head "Uh oh." Monkey said. They all looked at Po with annoyed looks on their faces. "Oops?" He said trying to escape their killer looks.

"Tigress are you sure you don't remember anything?" Shifu asked. Tigress just sat there with a blank expression on her face. "Tigress?" Shifu asked again "Are you talking to me?" She asked "Is your name Tigress?" "No it's not" She replied, a bit sadness in her tone. Shifu turned to his students "I'm getting the doctor, Po don't do anything stupid... Again." Po looked annoyed after he said that.

"Tigress we are your friends." Viper said "I don't have any friends." "What do you mean?" Crane asked. Her expression seemed to turn dark, almost a glare. "I'm Tigress." She said "You said you wer-" "Tigress the monster." She said in a deep voice interrupting Po. Everyone's eyes seemed to widen a bit after she said this.

"So she doesn't remember who you are or who she is?" The doctor repeated as Shifu returned. "Uh... She remembers who she is alright." Mantis said "What do you mean?" Shifu asked "Tigress tell them what you told us." Monkey said. Once again in a low voice she said "I'm Tigress. Tigress the monster." Shifu turned to face the doctor "She thinks shes still in Bau Guo ." "Hm. Yes I see. Have you tried telling her your names and who and what you are to her? She may just need a memory refresher." The doctor said

"Ok." Shifu walked up to her and said "Tigress I am Master Shifu. I have taken you out of Bau Guo and have trained you in the art of kung fu along with these five. Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Mantis, and, the Dragon Warrior, Po. They have fought along side you for many years defeating both minor and major threats to China, such as Tai Lung and Lord Shen. I am considered your foster father but you always address me as your Master. The now dead and once evil Tai Lung was your foster brother. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Tigress sat there for a minute with a blank expression, most likely thinking. It was silent. Really silent until Tigress broke the silence. "Master Shifu?" Shifu looked up in hope that he cured his student of her memory loss. Instead of saying anything else, her eyes drooped, she leaned back on her pillow and fell asleep. "What happened?" Po asked "Well I gave her strong anesthesia so like I said she will be groggy maybe a little loopy and that's probably why she lost her memory because of the drug."

"When can she come back to the palace?" Viper asked "Well right now if someone is willing to carry her up all those stairs." Replied the doctor they all looked at Po. "Fine..." He said giving in.

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry! These chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer if I can. Sorry... :(**


	3. Secret Revealed

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully this chapter is better than the rest. By that I mean I hope it's longer. So review if you can that would be great.**

*Student barracks Tigress' room 3:00*

"So how long until she wakes up?" Monkey asked "I don't know." Shifu said and then said "I think we should all start training." He made his way to the door along with the others. He turned around right as Po was about to exit the room "Not you panda." He said "What?" "You have to look after Tigress remember?" "Oh... Right." Po said a bit sad.

*Ten minutes later*

"Hm... Well I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon. I guess I'll go get a snack then." Po said to himself. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Little did he know that right after he left the room two scarlet eyes opened. Tigress sat up trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly a lightbulb went off "I'm in my room." She said to herself.

For some reason she decided to get up. When she got up she got lightheaded and fell on the floor. "Ow." She said. She got back up being careful this time. She walked out of the room and out of the barracks.

When Po returned with a bowl full of dumplings, he saw the bed was empty. Po's eyes widened as he went into panic mode. He dropped the bowl of food and ran out the door.

Po burst through the training hall doors. "Panda I thought you were watching Tigress." Shifu said. "Oh... Right I am." Po said "Then where is she?" Shifu asked "Uh she... She is in bed." "Is that so?" Shifu asked. Po nodded. "Why are you in here, when you should be watching Tigress?" "Um... That's an excellent question." "Don't tell me you lost her panda or I swear-"

"Hello my fellow companions!" Tigress said bursting through the doors "See I didn't lose her. You know you should really stop doubting me." Po said relieved that Tigress was okay.

"Tigress why are you out of bed?" Shifu asked "I don't wanna sit around all day I wanna do something!" She said complaining like a five year old "Tigress are you feeling okay? Viper asked "Never better!" She said smiling "That drug must be making her loopy. Po take her back to the barracks if you don't mind we need to continue training." Shifu said. Po lead Tigress out of the training hall and stood by her side all the way to her room.

Tigress sat down on her bed. "Tigress why did you leave?" Po asked "I told you I don't wanna sit in bed all day!" She said "Well you have to." Po said "Well are you going to stay here or leave me in here all alone?" She asked "Well would you like me to stay here?" Po asked. Tigress nodded and Po sat on her bed smiling at her.

Suddenly Mantis appeared in the door. "Hey guys there's crocs in the village we may be out for a few hours." "Okay." Po said.

Po sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tigress asked "Well I want go train and do some kung fu, but instead I'm in here watching you." Po said. He then realized that sounded extremely rude. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Tigress said about to break into tears. She rested her head on her knees crying.

"Tigress please don't cry I didn't mean it like that!" Po said panicking. Tigress looked up with a smile on her face "Gotcha." "Okay that was not cool." Po said. Tigress giggled a little but then looked at Po as if something was wrong with him. "Oh my god, your eyes!" She exclaimed "What! What's wrong with them?" Po asked freaking out

"There so..."

"So what?!" Po asked still freaking out

"So green. Their beautiful."

Po blushed madly when she said this "Uh... Er... Thanks." Tigress sat there staring at him with a smile on her face. Ever so slowly she leaned in towards Po. Po's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. He backed away as she leaned in.

"Uh Tigress. W-What are you- TIGRESS!" Tigress immediately snapped out of her trance and went back to her original position before she leaned in. "Why did you do that?" Po asked. "Do what?" Her expression blank "Uh never mind." He said thinking she probably didn't know what she was doing.

"Hey." Tigress said

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Tigress looked around the room to make sure no one was listening "I wanna tell you a secret." "Uh...okay?" "But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Po." Tigress said.

"Uh I am-" Po paused for a moment debating wether to go along with it or not "You know what I promise."

"Okay good." She checked the room once more. "I am- in love- with- Po." Po was basically paralyzed when he heard this. He tried to digest what he just heard. He couldn't believe it, Master Tigress, hardcore leader of the Furious Five, was in love with him? A big, fat, clumsy panda?

"Really?" He asked thinking he must've been hearing things. "Shh! Don't say anything." "Oh gotcha." Using the signal that his lips are sealed.

Tigress yawned. Po chuckled "Is somebody tired?" Tigress yawned again while nodding her head. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes as Po smiled at her as he left the room. In a very quiet whisper right outside Tigress' door he said "Yes! I can't believe she likes me."

**A/N: So I think that was a fun chapter. Yea I know Tigress is a little OOC but you know she's drugged so, don't judge. Please review.**


	4. Awkward dinner experience

*Student Barracks 5:30*

Tigress woke up to a loud crash. She got up immediately and went to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Po picking up pots and pans that were scattered everywhere around the kitchen. When Po finished up picking things up he looked up to see Tigress standing in the doorway. "Oh hey. Sorry did I wake you up?" *maybe she's not loopy anymore* Po thought

"Uh... Yeah kinda." She replied kinda like a bossy rude teenager but with a smile for some reason.

"Oh sorry." *guess not* "I was just starting dinner. Wanna help?" Po offered. Tigress smiled and accepted.

Po set up the pot of water on the fire. Slowly it started to boil. Po put the noodles in the pot and gave Tigress a ladle. She looked at it confused "You have to stir the noodles." Po told her. "Oh." She said cluelessly

She put the ladle in the pot and started fidgeting with it not really stirring it. Po watched over her shoulder and then took her hand with the ladle in it. "Here let me help." He started moving her hand in a circular motion around the pot. While Po was looking at the food, Tigress turned her head and looked at Po.

Meanwhile at the other end of the barracks Shifu and the five just got back from fighting the crocs and where looking forward to Po's special soup. They walked down the hall, "So do you think Tigress is better?" Crane asked "I'm not sure. We should check her room." Shifu said

Shifu opened Tigress' door and saw nothing "Oh dear." Shifu said to himself "I'd check the kitchen. That's where Po would be." Mantis said

They walked into the kitchen to find Po helping Tigress stir noodles. Po looked over because he thought he heard something. He saw Shifu and the five standing there staring at him. Po immediately separated from Tigress. Tigress got startled by the sudden movement and dropped the ladle on the floor.

"Uh. Hey Master Shifu you're back." Po said acting as if nothing had happened. Master Shifu, for Po's sake, dropped what he just saw "Is Tigress better?" "Uh she is still loopy."

"Loopy whose loopy!?" She asked. She then smiled and made a very creepy laugh as if she was a psycho killer. "You are actually freaking me out right now..." Po said "good..." She said with an expressionless face making Po back away from her.

Everyone sat down at the table and waited for Po to serve his soup. It was silent. That is until Tigress decided it was a good idea to burst out laughing. Everyone jumped, as it was so sudden. "Tigress what are you laughing about?" Shifu asked

"His-!" Tigress said between laughing pointing at Po.  
"His- face!" She finished as she continued laughing.

"Okay. That was offensive..." Po said. Monkey and Mantis decided it was a good idea to laugh with Tigress, even though they has no clue what she was talking about. What she said was still funny to them.

Crane, Viper and Shifu sat there with confused faces as those three kept laughing. "I don't get it." Crane said "We- don't- either!" Monkey said. "Then why are you laughing what she just said wasn't very nice!" Po said as he passed out the soup and sat down.

"No!" Tigress said between her laugh. Every stopped and looked at her "His- face when- Mantis- put- like a- a million- needles- in his- back!" She said as she continued to laugh having trouble breathing by now. "He- he went- DOY!" She said STILL laughing

"Tigress eat some soup." Viper told her. Tigress, still giggling a little bit, took her spoon full of soup and put it in her mouth. All she did was glance at Po and started bursting out in laughter. She never even swallowed the soup so she spit it out all into Po's face. That just made her laugh even more. "Gaaaaahhhh!" Po said wiping away all the soup on his face. "Tigress that's not funny that's disgusting!"

Tigress immediately stopped laughing and had a serious face and looked Po straight in the eyes. "That's not funny." She said nodding her head slightly left and right.

"Okay well this has been an interesting night but I think I'm gonna get ready for bed." Crane said "Actually that's a really good a idea." Master Shifu said. They all got up from the table and when to their rooms.

**A/N: Okay, so I actually laughed a lot writing this. Yeah again she is OOC but you know my story. I feel so accomplished now. Anyway please review. :) happy face.**


	5. Dream

*About an hour later 7:00*

Everyone was in Po's room excluding Tigress who was already in bed asleep and Shifu who was in bed too. "Po why are we here we should be in bed?" Monkey asked. "Well... Today while you all were out fighting, Tigress, she was crazy right? So she didn't know who she was talking to." "What do you mean?" Mantis asked "Mantis let him finish." Viper said

"Yeah well, she didn't know I was Po. I don't know who she thought I was but..., brace yourselves, she told me she loved me." Po finished. Everyone sat there with blank expressions until Monkey started to clap. "Well it's about time!" He said "Wait what? I thought you would be more surprised." Po said

"Po was it really that hard to figure out?" Viper asked "was what?" He asked. He was obviously clueless. "It wasn't really hard to figure out she liked you." Crane said. "Yeah haven't you noticed how her behavior changes around you?" Mantis asked "No. And how come you guys knew but never told me!?" Po asked. "We thought you knew! It was obvious she liked you!" Monkey asked

"If it was so obvious why didn't I know till now?" Po asked then realized all the possible answers to that question and quickly said "Do not answer that."

"Po, remember the day you defeated Tai lung?" Viper asked. Po nodded "Remember how she bowed to you? She was the first one to call you master since you ever arrived. And remember when we were on our way to Gongman City? Remember on the boat she was about to say something that was personal to you. That is until Mantis ruined it." Viper said "hey!" Mantis said "You don't know that she never said it." Po said. "Well... Do you remember in the jail. She hugged you Po." Viper continued "yeah but as a friend. She said and I quote "the hardcore do understand but I can't watch my FRIEND be killed." He said putting emphasis on friend.

"Okay what about when we were in the factory, did you hear her scream when you got shot by that cannon? She was worried about you. Or what about when we got captured by Shen. She was so sad about what happened to you she just wanted to give up right then and there until you appeared on that rooftop. And when you almost got shot again Tigress pushed you out of the way. She risked her life just to save yours Po. You saw her in that water, how vulnerable she looked, she wouldn't have done that if she didn't care." Viper figured she made her point.

Po just sat there looking at the floor. Possibly thinking. "Just... Think about it Po we have to go to bed." Viper said and they all left.

Po got up and layer on his bed. His eyes started to droop. Slowly he started drifting away into a dreamscape.

*Po's dream*

Po was standing in front of the villagers and the five after he defeated Tai Lung. "Wait where am I?" He asked himself. "You are in the Valley Master Po. You just defeated Tai Lung remember."

*Next scene on the boat to Gongman City*

"That must've been quite a shock. And this bothers you?" Tigress asked "Uh..." Po said confused. Tigress looked straight ahead "I was..." She started but got cut off by Mantis "So whatcha guys talking about?"

*Next scene Gongman jail after battling Lord Shen*

Tigress was hugging Po. "The hardcore do understand," She whispered. She pulled away putting her paw on his shoulder "but I can't watch my friend be killed." She said looking directly into his jade green eyes.

*Next scene Shen's factory*

"Let me HEAL you!" Shen said uncovering a cannon. He fired at Po, Tigress struggling to get to him. The cannon ball fired and hit Po. "NOOOOOO!" Tigress screamed as he shot out of the building. Just at that moment thunder rumbled very loud.

*Back to reality 2:00am*

Po woke up as the thunder boomed. Turns out the thunder wasn't just in his dream, there was a thunderstorm outside. He jumped up as thunder boomed again. Guess he's not getting back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so review. That's it that's all I got I'm tired. Just kidding... Yeah so tell me what you think so far. Yes I am updating very fast. I had this story prewritten on paper and I knew one day that I would share it and that day is today. :)**


	6. Training and a plan

*The next morning 7:00am*

Po stayed up all night since he couldn't get back to sleep. He had a feeling the gong was going to ring any minute, but he wanted to check on Tigress just to see if she was awake.

Po opened her door and poked his head in. Tigress was shuffling around looking like she was in a dream. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the end of it.

"Tigress wake up." He said shaking her a little. Tigress woke up and bolted up. Then immediately held her head as she felt a sharp pain. "Sorry Tigress, how are you feeling?" Po asked "Po? What happened? Where am I?" Tigress asked

"You're in your room. You went unconscious yesterday." Po said "Oh yeah..." She said remembering what happened. "It's YOUR fault!" She screamed getting up off the bed as the gong rang. Obviously she's not drugged anymore.

On the other side of the door Shifu and the five heard Tigress scream at Po and went to see what was happening to him.

"Look Tigress I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you we were sparring and I guess I had the upper hand in that match." Po said backing away into the wall. Shifu walked in the room seeing Po backed into a wall with Tigress glaring at him.

"Tigress calm down Po didn't mean to do what he did, but he did take care of you in your weak state." Shifu told her. "He did? I don't remember." She said. "That 'cos you were drugged." Po said

"Oh well I guess I owe you one for that." She said. They went to the training hall, yes even Tigress. Po went over to Viper. "Thanks a lot Viper you kept me up all night thinking about 'you know who'." " Well sorry," Viper said "but if you were up all night thinking about Tigress... Well..." She didn't finish thinking Po got the memo.

"Ugh!" Po groaned "Don't say her name she's right over there!"

"What? I thought u liked her?" Viper asked

"I do and what happens if I tell her?" Po asked already knowing what could happen

"You don't know if you don't try." She said slithering away

Unbeknown to Po, Tigress overheard everything. She shook it off and walked over to Po. "Po-" she began. He jumped when he heard her voice. "What! nothing!" He said "Po, Master Shifu told me we needed to spar." "Oh well are you sure your up for it I mean like after what happened yesterday." "I'm fine Po. Besides it's not me you should be worried about." She said walking away

Po gulped as he followed her. They got in their stances and began sparring. Po tried kicking her but she grabbed his foot with one hand and flipped him around. He would've hit the ground but landed on his hands, did a round off into a backflip. He got back into a stance and they began sparring again.

While they were sparring Viper was telling the others how they could get Po and Tigress together.

"So you're telling me and Mantis to get Po into the bamboo forest at 5:30?" Monkey asked "Uh huh." Viper said "and then Crane and I will get Tigress there after we finish decorating the landscape."

"Wait what about Shifu does he know about it?" Mantis asked "Yes I talked it over with him he said its fine." "Alright let's do this." Crane said

*after training, lunch, 1:00pm*

Po passed out the noodles to everyone. No one said anything until Po decided to star the conversation "So uh... Tigress, good job training today." "Oh uh. Thanks." She said. Another silence.

"This got awkward really fast." Mantis said.

The rest of lunch was silent until... "Well me and Crane gotta go. See you guys later." Viper said while slithering away with Crane right behind her. Leaving Po and Tigress confused but the others knew exactly what they were doing.

**A/N: Ok that's it for chapter 6. Yay she's not drugged thats good. So please review.**


	7. The plan in action

*5:00 Tigress' room

Tigress is trying to meditate in her room. Key word 'trying'. She just couldn't focus. She was too busy thinking about what she heard in the training hall. Just when she cleared her mind, someone knocked on her door. She sighed. She walked over to the door from the middle of the floor and opened it to find Crane and Viper.

"Is there anything I can help you with I was kind of busy?" She asked obviously annoyed. "Yeah we need you to help us with something." Crane said "What do you need help with?" She asked "Um there's a traveler in the bamboo forest who needs help moving his stuff because it got stuck in a hole."

"Uh huh really?" She asked not buying it "Why can't you help this mysterious traveler?"

"Um because... He uh-"

"Asked for you specifically!" Viper said interrupting Crane who nodded in agreement

"Really now and what does he look like?" She asked still not buying it.

"Oh um he's really handsome... And he wears a... vest... like your's but grey, and he's tall and he's basically all white except for some black stripes, oh and his eyes are like as blue as they could ever be." Viper said

"And he's a goose." Crane added.

"Hm. A really handsome, blue eyed, black and white goose? Weird how you got all this information about him but couldn't help him with his stuff isn't it?" Tigress asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah I mean-" Viper started but got cut off by Tigress "Okay that's the lie, now why do you really need me out in the bamboo forest."

Viper sighed "We can't tell you why just come." "Well if you can't tell me why then I'm not going." Tigress said "Fine plan A didn't work time for plan D." Crane said "D? What happened to B and C?" Tigress asked.

"Well plan B was bribing you." Viper said

"And plan C was threatening you" Crane said

"Okay what's plan D then?" Tigress asked

"Forcing you! Crane go!" Viper said

Crane lunged at Tigress and grabbed her by her arms in his claws. "Crane put me DOWN!" Tigress screamed as they flew through the sky, struggling to get free.

*Meanwhile at the peach tree 5:15*

Po was raking leaves at the peach tree. Then Mantis and Monkey came up the stairs that lead to to tree. "Po hurry come quick!" Monkey said. "What are the crocs back in the valley?" Po asked "No but there's an all you can eat buffet in the bamboo forest." Mantis said. "Really?!" Po asked "yeah come on." Monkey said leading the way.

Meanwhile in the bamboo forest, Crane finally let go of Tigress, who was furious. "Ok fine I'm here, now what do you need!" Tigress asked furiously

"I can't tell you but if you just fol-" "Forget it then if you can't tell me why I'm being forced here then I'm leaving!" Tigress said turning around and walking away. "Tigress wait!" Viper said. She obviously didn't listen, she just kept walking.

Viper whispered to Crane, "Crane, do you remember plan D part two?" "Yeah I run away and pretend to be captured while you lead her to the place we set up." He replied "Good now go."

Crane ran through the forest making as much noise as he could to make it sound believable. "CRANE!" Viper yelled "Tigress help!" Tigress ran back to her. "What happened?" She asked. "Bandits, they took Crane and ran away!" "Which way did they go?" She asked "This way follow me!" Viper said slithering away with Tigress by her side. They turned a corner which was lit up with lanterns but Tigress didn't pay them any mind.

Meanwhile with Mantis, Monkey, and, Po, they were also running through the forest, yes even Po. They were almost at their destination. Monkey knew a short-cut to get there faster. They too reached the lit up path. Mantis stopped Po from running, "Hey Po maybe we should walk the rest of the way, you look exhausted." "Yeah- maybe- you're right." Po said between breaths.

they walked down the path and Po noticed it was lit up. "Hey why is the path lit up?" "No idea." Monkey said holding back a laugh.

A few moments later they reached the end revealing an open area. It was lit up by dim lanterns just like the path they took to get there. There was a table in the center with two chairs. The table was covered by a red cloth. There was also food on the table.

Po was amazed by the scenery but was confused. "Uh... What's going on?" He asked. Po heard a voice next to him. It sounded like Tigress. Maybe because it was Tigress. "That's what I'd like to know too."

Po looked around he saw the table first but never saw the people there with him. Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress.

**A/N: Okay that's the end of chapter seven! All in one night too. But jesus I'm tired. So please review for all the work I put into this.**


	8. The date

A/N:** Seriously I'm very happy that you all like it. I honestly didn't expect it to get that many views so fast. And thanks to the encouraging people who reviewed my story.**

*The Bamboo Forest 5:30*

Po and Tigress' question still unanswered, Po was getting even more confused, while Tigress was getting more angry. "We set this up for you two. I think you have some 'catching up' to do." Viper said "What?" Po asked "Come back to the palace when your ready." Viper said slithering away with Mantis, Monkey, and Crane behind her, leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"Uh... Hey." Po said nervously

"Well I'm leaving." Tigress said walking away.

"Wait why?" Po asked

"I don't wanna be here." Tigress said

"Tigress wait." Po said. Tigress turned around facing him. "What?"

"Don't go. The guys spent several hours on this just for us. Do you really wanna upset them?"

Tigress sighed "Fine."

They walked over to the table set up and started talking. Tigress felt strange inside but she didn't know why. "So uh... Nice spar earlier today huh?" Po said

"Uh yeah I guess." Tigress replied. She still felt this strange feeling. It was bothering her so much. She HAD to figure out what it was. She looked up into Po's eyes.

"Yeah when you flipped me but I did that backflip thing. That was so co-" "Po I need to tell you something." She said interrupting him. "Uh sure." He said

"Po I heard what you said." She said "Wait what? What are you talking about?" Po asked "Remember before I told you we needed to spar?"

Po's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to hear that. "Uh... Tigress you weren't supposed to hear that!" Po said panicking "I kind of figured."

"Well I know what you said." Po said "Wait what I didn't say anything." She said "yes you did." "Okay what did I say?" Tigress asked confused

"You told me you loved me." Po said "I never told you that. I never told anyone that." Tigress said wondering how he found out. "You told me when you were drugged. And I may have kinda told the five what you said." Po said

"Po!" Tigress yelled

"I'm sorry! But look where it got us, out here, alone."

Tigress seemed to calm her anger a bit. She sighed.

"Well I guess since we both like each other, we could get together." Po said

"I... Guess" Tigress said

"And we could call this our first date?" Po asked hopefully

Tigress sat there smiling until finally she said "Yes."

They both got up from the table and hugged each other, Tigress' arms around his neck, and Po's arms around her waist. They separated, and Po took a big risk. He leaned in and kissed Tigress. When they separated Po looked at her scarlet eyes and said "I love you." Tigress looked into his eyes. "I love you too." She said smiling.

Finally after all this time Po finally said and heard the words he wanted to hear most.

**A/N: Aww. Happy endings. Ok so half of you are probably like 'What it's over!?' Well you know what I'm considering making a sequel to this. Oh and thanks to Katie9980 I actually got passed my writers block on this chapter. And a little inside joke: CHINEEEEEEEEESE! Haha ok so keep your eyes open for the sequel and please review. :)**


End file.
